


The Daughter of Time

by Dragongirl_writer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rose Tyler/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl_writer/pseuds/Dragongirl_writer
Summary: "My name is Aurelia Smith, though I don't think that matters. It's not what I'm going to be remembered as, if I'm even remembered at all."





	The Daughter of Time

THIS FILE IS CLASSIFIED. NO UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL PERMITTED TO OBTAIN INFORMATION.

NAME: Aurelia Smith

AGE: 18

DATE OF BIRTH: 5th July 2011

PARENTS: Mrs Smith, Rose- Mother

Dr Smith, John- Father

SKILLS: Alien Technology/Weapons

Languages

Self defence

IQ LEVEL: N/A

EDUCATION: N/A

MEDICAL CONDITIONS: Unknown (re; ALPHA-396-OMEGA-CHARLIE-2; Torchwood)

LOCATION: London, England

FURTHER CLASSIFICATION PERMISSION REQUIRED.

I used to have a normal life. Well, a relatively normal life. A loving family, great friends, and a job that I loved going to everyday. Sure, my parents weren't from this Earth, half my friends were aliens, and my job was the most dangerous and chaotic position one could possibly get. But it was my life, and I loved every bit of it.

Then my life changed. I got lost and ended up with the hero from my bedtime stories. Stuck in the wrong universe until we discover why I was brought here, and if I can ever go back.

My name is Aurelia Smith. Who I was in another life is no longer important. I'm not her anymore.  
This is the story of how I became the Daughter of Time.


End file.
